Pregnant marines
by Lacey99
Summary: Set in London as part of the Early years story.


Harm finished reading for Nathan and Claire, then said good night and left them to find dreamland. He stopped by Mattie's room and found her busy by the computer. She promised to finish chatting with Jennifer soon and get a good night's sleep.

"Jenn needs a good night's sleep too," Harm commented.

"I'll tell her you said that," Mattie said and laughed softly. "We're just planning the weekend. Jenn says that she's making dinner on Saturday. We're trying to agree on a kid friendly movie that won't make us bore ourselves to death."

"Sounds like you two have childcare all planned out," Harm said and left her.

He headed for the master bedroom and found his very pregnant wife on the bed with her new obsession; baby books. He smiled and slumped down on the bed and reached for a book.

"How to successfully breastfeed your baby," he read out loud. "So, not for me then."

Mac laughed softly. "Probably not." She handed him a book. "Are the kids asleep?"

"Almost," he smiled when he read the book title. "The expectant father." He put his hand on her belly. "Didn't we read these books already?"

"Just double checking a few things," Mac said.

"We're having a baby, not preparing a trial," Harm pointed out.

"I know," Mac rolled her eyes. "You made a Marine pregnant, well, this is how Marine's prepare."

"I had to watch a birth video," Harm complained.

Mac laughed. "Well, you'll have to watch a real life one soon."

"I thought I'd stay by your head," he said and smiled sweetly and moved his focus on her belly. He moved her top out of the way and kissed her belly. "Hi, buddy, It's Daddy."

Mac smiled and softly ran her hand through Harm's hair. She loved his moments with her belly, it was so sweet and very much unHarm like behavior.

"How was your day today?" he wondered. "Did you and Mommy exercise?"

Mac continued to run her hand through his hair, closing her eyes and enjoying listening to the one-way conversation. Five minutes later she felt Harm move up her body. He kissed her softly. "How was your day?" he asked.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "The usual. Took the kids to school, pilates, food, sleep, read and prepared the lecture, walked to meet the kids after school, made dinner. That pretty much sums it up. I have my last lecture tomorrow before finals."

"I know. Then you can relax until the baby decides to join us," Harm said and kissed her softly again. "Are you going to bed?"

"I was thinking about it," she started to gather the books on the bed. "You?"

"It's a little early," he started to stand and took the books from her. "It only 2000."

"2011," Mac corrected him as she moved off the bed.

Harm put the books on the nightstand and offered an amused look in her direction.

Mac smiled sweetly and removed her pants, then slipped off her top. She moved to the door only clad in her underwear and closed it before turning the lock and turning to him. "You know, there's an upside to going to bed early."

Harm watched as she walked over to where he stood. "I think I know," he leaned din and kissed her, moving her over to the bed.

Saturday morning

Harm opened the front door and let Nathan and Claire enter before him. They had been over to Bud and Harriet's place for a few hours, mostly so that Mac could take a nap in peace. She wasn't sleeping so well during the night because they baby was busy kicking her and stamping on her bladder. Harm smiled when he found his wife on the living room floor doing Pilates.

"I can't bend like that, and I'm not pregnant," he said as he sat down on the floor in front of her.

Mac laughed softly. "You would if you did Pilates with me."

"I think I'll stick to my running and weights," he said and kissed her softly. "This is hot."

She moved closer to him. "Yeah?"

He wrapped her in an embrace. "So hot," he said and kissed her again. "About tonight. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I'm sure. Professor Rutledge is retiring and he's been kind of a mentor to me this past year, so I should be there to honor him," Mac smiled. "It'll be fine. It's still four weeks until I'm due."

"Just looking out for you partner," Harm kissed her again. "I love you."

"I like it when you're like this," she put a hand on his cheek.

He looked at her with wonder. "Like what?"

Mac put her forehead against his. "Sweet, loving… We've been married for eleven months, and I'm still getting used to this new side of you."

"It's been a really good year, this last year," he looked into her eyes.

"It has," she agreed and kissed him. "As much as I love this, we should make lunch."

"I can do that, " he stood and offered his hand to her. "Let me help you up."

I can do it," she said and waved his hand away.

He watched as she struggled to find a way to rise with the belly in the way. "You need some help there Tiger?"

She reached for his hand. "Thank you," she said once she was on her feet.

He smiled cleverly. "You hate that you need my help. You know, honey, leaning on each other is part of being married."

Mac rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah," she mumbled. "And since when did you become an expert on marriage?"

He took her hand as they went to the kitchen. "Since I married you. I wouldn't say that I'm an expert, but I haven't managed to aggravate you too much, and I did manage to knock you up, so I'd say I'm doing pretty good." He flashed her a big smile and hugged her close before letting her go. "What do you want for lunch?"

Mac put her hands on her belly and smiled lovingly. "Maybe a salad."

"With chicken?" he wondered as he looked through the fridge.

"That sounds great," she walked over to him and tugged on his hand, making him turn to her. "I love you, Superman."

Harm smiled and kissed her deeply.

"Kids incoming," Mattie interrupted them.

They broke the kiss and turned to her, seeing Nathan and Claire also joining them. "Lunch in fifteen minutes," Harm promised.

"Can we have candy later, since it's Saturday?" Nathan wondered.

Mac nodded. "Sure, but Mattie and Jenn are in charge, so you'll have to ask them. Jenn is easy to bribe, but your sister can be pretty difficult."

Mattie laughed. "Me?" she asked innocently.

"I'm going to ask Jenn about candy," Nathan decided cleverly.

It was a nice party Harm decided, even though he didn't know many of the people it was nice to get to know who Mac spent her working hours with. He didn't get all the jokes and comments that flew among them, but figured you'd have to work with them to understand.

"I hope we're not boring you too much Captain?"

Harm turned and faced the man they were there to honor. He smiled. "Not at all."

"I'm a big fan of your wife. She's quite the skilled lawyer I would imagine," the Professor said and smiled. "And beautiful of course."

"She is, both beautiful and smart. I'm a lucky man," Harm said and found his wife across the room talking to some colleagues. She was discretely rubbing her back, and Harm knew that she was regretting wearing heals. It was getting late anyway, and some people had already left so he decided to suggest that they call it a night.

"I better see if Mac wants to go home," Harm said.

"Tell me something first. What's this about calling her Mac?" the Professor asked.

"It's short for Mackenzie, her maiden name. We were partners for many years, and I always called her Mac. It kinda stuck I guess," Harm explained.

"It's a Marine thing I would assume," the Professor smiled. "Just remember that around here a Mac is a raincoat."

Harm laughed softly. "I'll keep that in mind."

He felt a hand take his and he turned and met Mac's eyes. "I was just coming to find you."

"Let's call it a night," she suggested. "Thank you so much for inviting us."

Professor Rutledge smiled. "Good luck with the baby."

"Thank you," Mac tugged on Harm's hand. "Let's go, Sailor."

"Yes, ma'am," he offered his hand to the Professor, then led his wife outside. "Are your shoes killing you?"

She nodded. "I just really want to lay down, and I'm hungry."

Harm saw the relief in her eyes when a taxi stopped by them. "Come on, let's get you home. I'll make something to eat."

She waited until they were seated in the taxi before she rested her head on his shoulder. "Grilled cheese."

"Your wish is my command," he said and smiled.

By the time they arrived at their house she had removed her shoes, so he paid the driver and carried her to the door. "You're safely home, Cinderella," he teased as he put her down in their hallway.

Mac smiled. "Thank you."

"It was a nice night though," he said as they walked further into the house.

"It was, although I think it's my last party in a while. I'm exhausted. It feels like I've been running around in a swamp with full gear and backpack," she complained as she rubbed her back.

"Nice image," he said as he headed for the kitchen. "Sit down and relax and let me fix you something to eat."

Mac slumped down on the couch and turned on the TV. She hated to admit it, but she was really starting to feel the pregnancy on her body. Only fur more weeks, she thought as she found a rerun of a Friends episode.

A little while later Harm put a plate down on the table beside her. "For you my dear," he sat down and took her feet into his lap.

Mac smiled thankfully and reached for the grilled cheese. "You are amazing."

He smiled thoughtfully. "Will you take it easy from now?"

"Are you worried?" she wondered.

"Just thinking that with only four weeks left, even Marines can have some down time," he reasoned.

She nodded. "I guess you're right."

"It's been going well for us, don't you think?" he smiled as he rubbed her feet.

"You sound surprised?" she teased and nudged his thigh with her foot.

He chuckled. "Not at all, just in awe I guess. I wasn't expecting…" he thought about it. "Well, any of this actually. Four kids within a year."

"Yeah, it wasn't part of the plan," she agreed.

"But it's amazing," he lifted his head to have his eyes meet hers.

She nodded and finished her meal, putting the plate down on the table. "It sure is. And what's even more amazing is that we have a fantastic bed upstairs, for sleeping."

He flashed her a full-blown smile. "Come on babe, let's get some sleep." He stood and helped her up, took her hand and led her upstairs.


End file.
